Leona saves mom!
by LexiChick08
Summary: Its a small story so please read it! Leona saved Sash from being killed by her ex-husband, Jaye. R&R!


**Lexi: Hi! :D**

**Taylor: Hello XP**

**Penny: Hey X3**

**Chey: Hiya ;)**

**Lexi: This is a story for my sister, Leona! Come on out Leona!**

**Leona: *Walks out and waves***

**Crowd: *Cheers***

**Lexi: *Hugs Leona***

**Leona: *Hugs back***

**Lexi: So this story was for me and my sister :D**

**Leona: Can I do it? Please?**

**Lexi: Sure :D**

**Leona: Enjoy :D I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT XD**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A lilac hedgehog walked out of the bathroom with a sigh. Her name was Lexi, youngest daughter of Sash Lilac. Lexi wore blue pajama pants and a white tank top, she walked into her room, she noticed a grey hedgehog with lilac tips sitting on her bed, reading a book. Her name was Leona, oldest daughter of Sash Lilac. Leona wore grey shorts with a dark purple T-shirt.

"Hi, Leona! Have you seen my hair brush?" Lexi asked as she walked towards the dresser.

"Um, maybe you should look in mom's room." Leona said without taking her eyes off the book.

Lexi ran down stairs and walked past the living room towards Sash's room. Before Lexi walked into her mom's room, she heard Sash yelling. Lexi looked thru the crack of the door and saw Sash yelling at a grey hedgehog.

Lexi's eyes widen, the grey hedgehog was Jaye, Leona and Lexi's father and Sash's ex-husband.

"Listen to me, Sash! I didn't mean to!" Jaye yelled.

"Well, If you didn't mean to, then why were you in her house in the first place!?" Sash yelled back.

Lexi ran back to her room, up the stairs and into the room. Lexi panted, "Jaye is here."

"What?" Leona asked, looking up.

Lexi whispered, "He is here yelling at momma!"

Leona got up and ran with Lexi back to Sash's room. As they got there, they heard Jaye yelling, his deep voice throwing words at Sash.

Lexi and Leona peaked thru the door, since Leona was taller, she stood above Lexi.

Sash slapped Jaye in the face and yelled at the top of her lungs, "HOW COULD YOU GET ANOTHER LADY PREGNANT!?"

Jaye touched his cheek the growled. He grabbed Sash's wrist and pinned her against the wall and she screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Jaye kneed her in the stomach and she yelped in pain. Tears ran down her eyes, Leona growled and ran inside as Lexi dialed the police, she grabbed Jaye by the throat and punched him, his back hit the wall and Leona walked closer.

Lexi ran over to Sash and as Leona walked closer to Jaye, he pulled a gun out his jacket and aimed at Leona. He shot twice and Leona gasped.

Lexi and Sash cried, "Leona!"

Leona looked down at her body, not a bullet touched her. She smirked and kicked the gun out his hand, Leona punched and kicked him. She yelled, "HOW DO LIKE IT? HUH? HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!?"

Leona's rage burning more, she grabbed the gun and shot him constantly, like 5 times! She panted heavily, she looked over at Lexi and Sash. Sash cried, "Oh my god! Are you ok? My poor baby!"

Sash hugged Leona and inspected her. Leona sighed, "I'm fine mom. As long as your ok, I'm ok."

"Ohh! That's my girl! Tough as nails!" Sash laughed. Lexi ran over and hugged Leona and said, "Leona, your a hero now!" Leona smiled. Her smile faded when she heard the police pull up.

The men in blue busted thru the door and said, "Is everyone ok?" The cop looked down at the floor and notice Jaye's body. Leona stood up and said,

"Officer, i killed him."

The cop looked at Leona and said, "Well i'm gonna have to take you down town."

Sash stood up and said, "Wait! Officer, she did it out of defence. She protected me, he was abusing me and he would jave killed me if it wasn't for my daughter."

Sash pulled Leona close as the officer said, "Well, ok. I can take the body and we can explain this to the court house and i'm sure everything will be fine."

They all hugged as the police officer yelled for back up. Two more men walked in and took the body as the main police officer adjusted his hat while saying, "This town is getting more and more crazy."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: the end**

**Taylor, Penny, Chey: O.o**

**Leona: Yay! ^^ R&R!**


End file.
